Stubborn
by rynne chan
Summary: My version of the ending of GSD.../ chapter 2 UPDATED ..,
1. Chapter 1

STUBBORN

Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/ DESTINY

AN: LOL... i'm stuck with the 15th chapter of lost memories...!...

Athrun, Meyrin, Lunamaria and Shinn were in the memorial shrine in Orb. As they were talking, Kira and Lacus came. Athrun introduced Kira to Shinn and Luna. After a few minutes of conversation, Cagalli arrived wearing a green dress with a small bag which surprised all of them. She was also carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Ca... Cagalli", Athrun called. Cagalli stared at him with loneliness in her eyes.

"I didn't know that you will go here today", she said as she kneeled in front of the shrine and offered the flowers she brought.

"Same here", Kira was the one who answered.

"I just want to pay a visit to this memorial shrine. Another war has ended... But many lives are the cost.", she said as she stood up and face them and smiled weakly.

"I don't want to interrupt your conversation any further so I'll take my leave", she said then prepared to leave.

"Wait, Can we talk?", Athrun and Shinn said at the same time that made them all shock..

"Er... maybe next time?", she replied.

"We need to talk now", Athrun said as he walked near her.

"Why so urgent? Zala?", she asked. Athrun was a bit taken aback upon hearing her call him by his last name but instantly regained his composure.

"I'm talking to you as Athrun, your friend", he said seriously. There was a tingle of pain in her heart when she heard the word 'friend' came out from him.

"So what is it, ATHRUN?", she asked.

"Can we talk in private?", he asked.

Although hesitating, Cagalli agreed.

"Maybe we can talk some other time, Mr. Asuka. It seems like my friend here can't wait to talk to me", she said smiling with her "joke".

Then, they rode his car and drove off to the hangar of the Orb military.

"Why here?", Cagalli asked but Athrun did not answer her. Instead he held her hand and led her to where Infinite Justice was placed. He carried her bridal style and she protested but he did not let her go. They went inside the justice and Athrun piloted the GUNDAM.

"Where are we going?", she asked a bit irritated.

"You'll see once we arrive there", he said. After an hour, they finally reached the place. Cagalli instantly remembered the place. It was the same deserted island where they first met.

"We need not go here just to talk privately, you know?", she said bitterly because she really wanted to erase the feeling that she has for Athrun and being with him in the same place where they first met was not helping at all even though their memories there were not really romantic since they were enemies at that time but she couldn't help but feel sentimental about the place.

"I just feel that it is the best place to talk. There are no people here aside from us. Here, we can be just Athrun and Cagalli and not Admiral Zala and Representative Athha", he reasoned out.

"So you are the new admiral Kisaka is talking about", she said.  
>"Yes but that's not the point", he replied.<p>

"So what's your point?", she asked.

"I want us to talk by who we really are and with our true feelings", he answered.

"Cagalli, I know I did a lot of things which hurt you, and I want you to know that I never intended to do that", he continued.

"Athrun, there's no point talking about the past. The war has already ended and that is the important thing.", she countered.

"Yes, the war has ended together with our relationship but on the second thought, did we really had a relationship to begin with? Or is it just me?

"What are you implying?", Cagalli asked with her narrowed eyes.

"Do you love me?", he asked looking straight to her eyes.

"Athrun, Love is not enough to keep up together. It has been proven a lot of times", she answered.

"But we can still do something", he said.

"We did a lot of things that ruined our relationship... And it's really hard to fix it now. There is someone who'll get hurt! And I don't want that", she answered.

"Is it Meyrin?", Athrun asked coldly.

"She's cute and kind. I believe that she can make you happy. She's been a lot because of you", she replied.

"But I don't love her. I will only be fooling myself if I force myself to be with her", he said.

"And you chose to be with me? You know that I will choose Orb instead of you when some unexpected circumstances come. Besides, I won't give you time especially now that I will be busy fixing the damage the war had caused", she said.

"Are you telling me to give up on you?", he asked.

"Yes", was Cagalli's firm answer.

"I can't do that. I already let you go once, and I am not to repeat the same mistake again. I'm willing to do anything to win you back", he said which made Cagalli to slap her forehead.

"Why are you so stubborn?", she asked irritatedly.

"You are the one who is stubborn and not me", he defended himself.

"This talk is going nowhere. Let's just head back home.", she suggested.

"No, not until we settle things out", he disagreed.

"We're just wasting our time here. I have so many responsibilities waiting for me in Orb.", she retorted which made Athrun laugh.

"What's so funny?", she snarled angrily for she was losing patience.

"Stop trying to fool me, Cagalli", he said as he caressed her cheeks. "I already knew that you resigned as the Orb Representative", he added which caused Cagalli to be speechless.

"How?", she asked.

"I heard you talking with Kisaka about it.", he answered. Cagalli heaved a heavy sigh.

"Does that really matter?", she said.

"Yes. You've been using your position to keep me away. But now that you already give up being the representative, you don't have any other reason", he replied. It was now her time to laugh.

"Do you really think that it is the only reason?", she asked.

"What else? Huh? You tell me!", he asked losing his cool. Cagalli got some pictures from her bag and handed them to him. Athrun's eyes grew wider upon seeing those.

"Where did you get these?", he asked with a dangerous tone.

"Somebody sent that to me. There is only my name in the envelope. If you don't have anything to ask, I wish to go home", she replied bitterly.

"Cagalli, I can explain", he said.

"You don't have to", she snapped.

"But I want to", he said.

"Then let's hear it so we can go home already", she said.

"Why are you so eager to go home?", he couldn't help but notice.

"Geez... Athrun! Just give me the damn explanation", she yelled.

"Fine, she's the fake Lacus as you already know. And everyone still believes that she is my fiance so I went on with the act", he started when Cagalli interrupted him.

"And you enjoyed her company that's why you made love with her!", she said trying to hold back her tears.

"That's not true! I never did that to her", he snapped.

"Don't try to deny it Athrun. It's pretty obvious in the pictures", she retorted.

"Cagalli, please believe me. We did not do it. In fact I didn't know when she entered my room and slept beside me.", he reasoned desperately.

"I'm not a fool Athrun. You are a coordinator. You could've sense her presence", she replied.

"I was tired at that time. Besides, you know that I can sleep without noticing some motion around. You remember the time when we were here and you successfully got my gun?", he said.

"But still..."

"Cagalli, I already set my eyes only for you. You are the woman I want to spend forever with. I never told you this before but... I want to you know that... that... I... I...".

"Just say it, okay?", she said impatiently.

"I love you", he blurted out then looked away from her. Cagalli seemed to lost her voice. Although she knew that he loves her, it was the first time that he actually said it.

"As I told you a while ago. Love is not enough to keep up together", she managed to say.

"What else do you want me to do to prove that we can be together as a proper couple?", he asked.

"It's not you Athrun, It's me. I don't know if I am worthy of your love. I almost marry someone else because of Orb", she replied then let her tears flow out of her amber eyes.

"Let's forget about the past Cagalli. We cannot live our lives to the fullest if we are prisoners of the past. And please, stop being stubborn".

"But...", she was about to argue with him but he placed two fingers on her lips.

"shhh... I already told you, stop being stubborn. Please give us a chance", he pleaded while wiping away her tears. She thought hard about it but she could not agree yet.

"Please", he said once again with sincerity in his voice.

"I don't know", she said.

"Don't you love me?", he asked.

"That's not what bothering me. What if we made a wrong decision again? What if there are problems that come our way? What if... This is wrong all the time? I mean, you are a coordinator and I am a natural! Will the people accept us?", she asked. Athrun plastered a sweet smile.

"Cagalli, we love each other and there is nothing wrong with it. I don't care what the people will say. Orb is a neutral country, right? They should accept us. And whatever trials come, I'm sure that we can make it out together", he answered assuring her that their relationship is right.

"I guess you're right", she said as she returned his smile which only made his smile wider.

"I love you, Cagalli", he said.

"I love you too, Athrun", she replied then suddenly, he kneeled on the sand and showed a ring in a velvet box to her.

"Will you marry me", he said. She blinked several times then looked at him then to the ring.

"Athrun, I... Aren't we a bit fast?", she said..

"You can always choose when you want us to get married. I just want to be sure that you're only marrying me", he answered.

"Er...Yes. I will marry you", she said blushing hard. Athrun inserted the ring to her finger and stood up to engulf her into a tight embrace.

"I'm really happy that you agreed", he said then released her from his hug and kissed her on the lips.

AN: Please tell me if athrun and cagalli are OOC so I can edit it... thank you^^...


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the 1st chapter^^ Somebody actually requested for this...^^ Sorry it took me so long...

* * *

><p>Athrun and Cagalli stayed in the island for some more hours. They wanted to cherish the moment that they were together.<p>

"So... why are you wearing a dress?", Athrun started another conversation.

"I... Uhmmm... Mana forced me to wear this because... because we just did the taping of my speech about my resignation. It will be aired probably... the day after tomorrow", she answered the question.

"Why didn't you do it live?", he asked again. Catherine stared at him and smiled sweetly before answering.

"I don't want to see the people's reaction", she said. Athrun frowned at her answer.

"I know you Cagalli, that's not the reason", he countered.

"Next time, do not ask if you will not believe with my answer", she snapped at him.

"Seriously, what's the reason?", Athrun asked again.

"Athrun Zala", she yelled.

"Fine, I believe you now. I'll no longer ask about it", he replied while smiling sheepishly. He shouldn't made her mad right after reconciling with her.

"Let's head back now", Cagalli said as she stood up from the sand and Athrun followed. They went inside the cockpit of the Infinite Justice and flew back home. When they reached Orb, Athrun walked Cagalli to her room in the Athha manor.

"Good night", he said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheeks which made Cagalli blush.

"Good night Athrun", she replied then closed the door of the room. Athrun stared at the door for a while while smiling like a fool. Then, he walked towards his towards his own room which was beside Cagalli's. He lied on his bed recalling the events that transpired earlier that day. He couldn't believe that Cagalli agreed to marry him. After a few hours, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Athrun was greeted by the rays of light that entered his room through the glass window. He stood up and did some stretching then went to his bathroom and took a bath. After some time, he came out wearing a bathrobe and a towel on his head. He wore his civilian clothes and combed his hair. (He was given a week before reporting to work as one of the admirals of Orb.) Then, he went out of his room and headed to the princess' room. He knocked a couple of times but there was no response from the Cagalli so he thought that she was still sleeping. He decided to go back to his room and met Kisaka as he was walking in the hallway.<p>

"Why are you so early, Admiral Zala?", the older man asked.

"I just thought that maybe we can take a stroll around Orb today, but Cagalli's still sleeping", Athrun replied.

"I see, good luck then, Mr. Lover boy", Kisaka said as he tapped him on his shoulder then walked away. Athrun blushed because of the nickname Kisaka gave to him then walked back to his room.

After an hour, Athrun decided to call Cagalli but her number cannot be reached. He started to worry about her so he ran towards the room and knocked several times but still there was no response. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

Mana was going to the princess' room and saw the young man.

"Is there a problem, Admiral Zala?", she asked.

"Can you open her room? I'm just worried about her", he said. Mana opened the door and Athrun sighed in relief as he saw a figure covered by the blanket.

"The princess is still sleeping, let's just leave her for a couple more hours. She needed to make up for those sleepless nights when she was working as the chief representative", Mana said as she ushered Athrun out of the room.

Although Athrun already knew that Cagalli was still sleeping, he still felt that something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger into it.

"Uhmmm... Mana, can I go back inside the princess' room? I just want to see her face", Athrun requested.

"She might be awakened so it's a NO!", was Mana's firm reply.

"But Mana, I just want to make sure that she's okay. There is something bothering me and I think that seeing her will kinda put me at ease.", Athrun insisted.

"She's fine, I assure you so please don't bother Cagalli's sleep", Mana replied then left the worried blue haired coordinator in the hallway. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He went to the veranda of his room. From there, he jumped towards the veranda of the princess. He could see the covered figure through the glass window. He turned the knob of the door and he was surprised to find out that it wasn't locked. Then he entered the room and went near the sleeping princess. When he removed the blanket covering her face, he was greeted by a pillow. He removed the blanket completely and there was no Cagalli underneath it. He ran towards Kisaka's office then knocked on the door. A smiling Kisaka greeted him.

"Is there a problem, Athrun?", he asked.

"Where is Cagalli?", Athrun asked in a dangerous tone.

"She's in her room", Kisaka answered calmly.

"You know that she's not there", he retorted.

"She's missing", he finally said.

"And you're just sitting there doing nothing about it", Athrun said.

"For your information Athrun, we are currently forming a plan on how we can find the princess and the reason why we didn't tell you earlier about the situation is because we already know what your reaction will be once you find out. Kira hasn't been informed as well. We need to be careful with our actions, we cannot risk Cagalli's safety. You undertand?", he explained. Athrun just nodded his head. They entered Kisaka's office and Athrun joined with the formation of plan.

Suddenly, Mana came and handed a letter to Athrun.

"I found that in the princess' room", she said.

_Dear Athrun,_

_I just went out for a while, I'll be home later so don't look for me, ok?_

_Love,_  
><em>Cagalli<em>

Athrun raised an eyebrow. The handwriting was definitely Cagalli's but he was still worried about her.

"That stubborn brat. She could have just told us about it personally", Kisaka commented after reading the note.

"Yeah, but I still want to look for her", Athrun replied.

"Do what you want but don't include us to it. It's not that I'm not worried about Cagalli, I just think that it is unfair for the soldiers to look for someone who's not really missing", Kisaka said.

"Okay", Athrun said then left the room.

'So where do I start looking for her?', he was deep in thought while he was walking along the hallway of the manor.

"Athrun?", a female voice called his name. He instantly turned to look back and saw the girl he was suppose to find.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you", he said.

"Didn't you find my note in my room?", she asked raising an eyebrow and her hands on her waist.

"I did, but still you could have just told me personally", he said

"Can't I have some time alone? If I told you personally that I will go somewhere, you will insist to go with me that's why I just left a letter", she replied.

"Of course I will. What if something bad happens to you? It isn't safe to just go around on your own. You are not a commoner, Cagalli", he said reprimanding her.

"I can take care of myself pretty well. I'm not just a politician, I'm a soldier as well. I can protect myself", she answered raising her voice a bit.

"Why are you so stubborn?", he said placing his palm on his forehead.

"Athrun, I'm already here, right? And as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. So please let it pass. I don't want to argue with you any longer", Cagalli said placing a hand on his right cheek. Athrun let out a sigh.

"Fine, but please tell me, why are you wearing a dress again?", he asked. It actually bothered him. Cagalli stared at her outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that reaches an inch below her knees.

"Oh, this?... I just thought that I should start wearing dresses every now and then", she answered smiling sheepishly at him.

"And why is that?", he asked again with half lidded eyes.

"Er... to prepare myself?", she said nervously.

"For what?", Athrun was happy to see her wearing dresses but, it also made him think that there was something wrong. She hated dresses and he knew it. So what made her think otherwise now? So many possibilities were running through his brain right now. He tried to shook away those thoughts but the way Cagalli looks made him think worse. She actually looked nervous.

"So?", he started again when she did not answer.

"Athrun, could please stop interrogating me, you're annoying me", she replied.

"So I'm annoying now? Cagalli...", he was silenced by Cagalli's soft lips pressed against him.

"Athrun, just trust me, okay. I will tell you everything, but not now", Cagalli said when she broke the kiss.

"But...", Cagalli place two fingers on Athrun's lips before he could speak more.

"Shhh... Just trust me Athrun. I promise, everything witk be fine", she said.

* * *

><p>The nighttime came, Cagalli slowly slid out of her bed. She walked tip toed towards her veranda. She was about to jump to Athrun's veranda when a voice caught her offguard.<p>

"Where do you think you're going at this hour of the night?", Athrun said from her back. She looked at him with shock written all over her pretty face.

"A... Athrun? What are you doing here", she answered with a question. "Uh... Nevermind, since you're already here, you should go with me now", she said.

"Where are we going?", he asked but Cagalli didn't not answered him. She just told me to go with her to find out. Cagalli lead him to the forest. Athrun continued to ask on their way but Cagalli won't answer any of it. Soon, they reached a cave. Cagalli turned on the flashlight she brought with her and entered it holding Athrun's hand. When they reached a dead end, Cagalli pushed something on the wall of the cave then a secret door appeared before them. They entered it and there, Athrun saw a headquarter-like place.

But what really surprised Athrun was the man he saw. There standing in front of him was the former Chief Representative of Orb, none other than Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Athrun Zala, long time no see huh", the old man greeted him but Athrun was too surprised to respond then Cagalli suddenly laughed out loud which made him back to his senses again.

"Hahaha... You look like you've seen a ghost", she commented.

"How do you think I will react after seeing someone we thought was already dead?", he defended himself. Aside from Uzumi, there were still a bunch of people in the place, those were the ones the Athha family trusted.

"So", Uzumi started catching Athrun's attention. "I heard you proposed to my daughter?", he continued which made Athrun and Cagalli to blush.

"Ah, yes sir", he answered nervously.

"Father", Uzumi replied seriously.

"Huh?"

"Just call me father. My daughter already agreed to marry you right? And I am not going to go against my princess' wishes. But once you make her cry, you better hide to a place where I won't be able to see you", he warned.

"Father", Cagalli retorted.

"I promise to love and protect your daughter until my last breath", he said seriously.

"You better be. So when is the wedding?", he asked.

"We haven't really talked about it, father", Cagalli answered.

"Why not? I'm not growing any younger, I wanna see my grandchildren before I die, oh and how many are you planning to have", he replied making the young couple blush once more.

"Father!", Cagalli yelled.

* * *

><p>A year had passed, Uzumi Nara Athha was once again the Chief Representative of Orb. Everybody were surprised at first but they were glad that the former leader was back.<p>

Uzumi was not really the one who pressed the self destruct button of the Orb Parliament during the first war, the Seirans held him captive for years. They were planning to use him as a back up plan if Cagalli did not agree to marry Yuna. After the Seirans were removed from their position Kisaka's group found Uzumi in the basement of the Seiran's mansion.

And the reason why Cagalli kept on wearing dresses was his father. He actually requested for it.

In one of the beaches of Orb, the blonde girl slowly walked towards the altar that they made. She was wearing a white dress and there was a veil on her head. Her now long blond hair was loosely tied on the side. On her right was her father who was also wearing white, in fact all of the people there were wearing white clothes.

A certain bluenette couldn't help but smile as he saw her marched towards him. It was the day that he was yearning for, the day when the most important girl to him will have to change her surname with his. The brunette beside him tapped his shoulder showing his support for the two of them.

The moment when their hands touched, the audience felt the spark between the two. They were really in love with each other.

All of their friends(the alive ones) were all there to witness the most special day for the two of them. Lacus was the maid of honor while Kira was the best man. Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Sai, Murrue, Mwu, Andrew and all the other crew of the Three Ships Alliance yes present. Even Meyrin, Lunamaria and Shiho were there.

"Do you, Athrun Zala, accept Cagalli Yula Athha, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest asked.

"I do", Athrun answered looking intently at Cagalli.

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, accept Athrun Zala, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest asked.

"I do", she replied staring at him.

Then they exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Slowly, Athrun lifted Cagalli's veil exposing more of her beauty. Inch by inch their faces got closer to each other.

"I love you, Mrs. Zala", Athrun said before claiming her lips with his.

* * *

><p>AN: Please forgive my errors in this fic…^^.., and please REVIEW…<p> 


End file.
